


First-person defiance [exercise]

by GloriaMundi



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 11:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4563306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GloriaMundi/pseuds/GloriaMundi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for the 'First Person / Second Person' workshop at Nine Worlds 2015 -- see <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NineWorlds2015POV">collection description</a> for more details.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First-person defiance [exercise]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Defiance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/50902) by [GloriaMundi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GloriaMundi/pseuds/GloriaMundi). 



I'm so fucking cold. The wreckage stinks and it's burning my sinuses. Can't see: my eyes are burning, too. Blurring. Or the stars are blurring. 

The stars. So, right, there's aliens up there now? What the fuck?

_fuck this hurts i wish there was some water i wish i'd run i wish it'd rain i'm in the goddamn desert and i don't wanna die here_

I took out -- what the hell was that thing? An alien? Ugly son of a bitch. I took out an alien. I saved the fucking world and I can't even get a drink before I die.

**Author's Note:**

> [so, John swears a lot in first person and doesn't care about the world as much as about being thirsty]


End file.
